


Glass Wall

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories have to come from somewhere, sometimes those memories are both a blessing and a curse. They can heal, they can bruise, they can make us laugh and make us cry...but certain memories never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Wall

**Author's Note:**

> ( This fic was inspired by Rockleetists English cover of Glass Wall by Hatsune Miku and the lyrics are included in this work as well. This was just a quick little one shot I wrote at 4 am. Enjoy x3 )

~Can you see me?  
The pixels on your screen  
My voice that can reach you  
The one thing that breaks through  
The words that you type  
They keep me warm at night  
But why can't I feel you  
To be there, just us two~

Green eyes popped open to a phantom voice echoing through the halls- or maybe through his head, he wasn’t sure how to tell the difference anymore. The voice was a familiar ghost that had haunted him since her early departure from this world and his life, the soul that was torn from him cruelly and violently while their children wept for the mother they had barely gotten to know. 

Unsure of the hour, he walked the halls he had carefully crafted himself to keep his dark secrets hidden. He knew where to go, he knew exactly what was making the voice ring through his head.  
It was Her.

Quietly, carefully and with a heavy heart, he made his way into the office where he kept her. A sentient yet bodiless life sitting in a container that held all the life, fire and memories of the one he loved dearly. Sliding open the storage container, there she was- a tiny grey AI, sitting and staring at the wall with saddened blue eyes.   
Looking over his shoulder, he noticed she was staring toward the picture on his desk, though she couldn’t possibly see it through the container she was held in.   
The picture was of the family they once had together- happy, smiling and yet so young and doomed from the start. 

He held a young Caroline, while She held a baby David. Caroline had his eyes, her mothers face and her fathers dark hair; while David had his mothers eyes, freckles and hair…the little guy looked like She had reproduced by budding. 

~If I could break through  
Just for a day  
Less than 2 inches from you  
yet so far away  
But this glass wall between us  
won't keep us apart  
I will sing out my heart  
Just for you, my love~

“Who are you singing to?” He asked, refusing to look at her as if turning away would hide his tear clouded eyes. 

But she knew, she could sense his sadness; His great heartbreak and unrest with how his life had changed. She noticed the changes in his physical and mental being as he had aged without her, she noticed how he kept them from her….she noticed she wasn’t there.

“My Children.” 

The reply shocked him, she was a fragment how could she possess so much memory?   
A few moments passed before she spoke again, and they were words he never wanted to hear from her, words he prayed he would never have to answer on his own.

“I’m…dead….aren’t I?”

\------

~The sound of your voice  
Reaches through the noise  
The bits of your words  
They make up my world  
But we're two worlds apart  
My code, and your heart  
But you'll be there for me  
I'll be here, through your screen~

The voice woke him, but he was used to being up multiple times a night by now walking the halls with Theta. Though, he hadn’t had to do that as much since they had left and She had been staying with them and taking Theta at night sometimes so he could rest. 

Quietly, carefully and with great intrigue, he ventured out of his room and followed the soft, sweet voice that had pulled him from his slumber.   
It wasn’t long before he found her lying on the couch; with little Theta resting on her chest, looking up at the ceiling as if that would hide her tear clouded eyes.

The words broke his heart as he was one of the only ones who knew her story, mostly because Theta was the one who remembered more than any of the other fragments. And though he had always been good with handling emotion, there was something about this that tugged at his heartstrings more than usual. Sure, he had always been called ‘The Mother’ of the group back in Freelancer, but this was different. She was a Mother, a Mother who never had the chance to raise her children… Perhaps that was why she had taken to Theta so quickly. 

 

~If I could break through  
Just for a day  
Less than 2 inches from you  
yet so far away  
But this glass wall between us  
won't keep us apart  
I will sing out my heart  
Just for you, my love~

The little AI on her chest looked up at her and tilted his head, before sensing someone else and turning his attention on his assignee who was still watching from the door. Quickly, Theta appeared by his shoulder happily, causing Her to look over in surprise- the movement causing the tears to roll down her cheeks.   
Instantly springing into action, he couldn’t bear to see her cry, which was absolutely not something he could tolerate by any means. 

Going to her and wiping her tears, her gently picked her up and sat down, placing her in his lap and hugging her close.  
“Can’t have you crying like that, now, you’re just too pretty~” He said calmly, quietly, as he kissed the top of her head; all while trying to ignore the fact that his sister was asleep a few rooms away. That was sometimes a mood killer. 

But she smiled, and that’s all that mattered. He got her to smile. 

“I used to sing to the kids when they couldn’t sleep.” She replied, resting her head in the crook of his neck as memories flooded her mind. “David was a crier. He would cry about everything, the poor little guy…He was always so clumsy, too. Always finding ways to get hurt or accidentally breaking things and then crying about it for an hour because he felt terrible over it.” She recalled, laughing slightly at the memory before sighing and beginning to think of another.

“Caroline was different, though, she was the fighter.” She explained, “ Even before she was even a part of this world, actually. I was sick with her constantly and lost too much blood when I had her. But it was worth it, I think. As she grew she turned into quite the fighter, but she is a good girl…” 

Her words trailed off as he felt her start to shake, and he saw her pale out as he glanced down to make sure she was alright. Though it was a few moments before she could finally choke out what was on her mind, words he prayed he would never hear from her.

“My baby girl is dead and it’s all my fault….”

\----

~If I could break through  
Just for a day  
Less than 2 inches from you  
yet so far away  
But this glass wall between us  
won't keep us apart  
I will sing out my heart  
Just for you, my love~

 

Green eyes popped open to a phantom voice echoing through the halls- or maybe through his head, he wasn’t sure how to tell the difference anymore. The voice was a familiar ghost that had haunted him since he had witnessed her death several times in his life, waking and non. It didn’t seem to matter who they were, which iteration he chased and how long he begged and pleaded whatever god watched over them for 5 minutes with her… it all failed.

Failure…  
God, why did he make her that? Why did he have to bring her to life in such a way that forced her to be nothing more than a scapegoat, nothing more than a shadow of what she was in life? 

Following the voice down the empty halls that he assumed he had created, but not in this life, in the life where he met her. The life he had where they had a family, a life, and wonderful memories that he could barely recall- they had all gotten lost somewhere in “You’ll see me again” ‘s and “Just don’t say goodbye.” ‘s.

He half expected to find her holding little David and bouncing happily as she sang to him with Caroline attached to her leg like a growth that had magically appeared after about 4 years of marriage. But, as expected, he found an empty mess hall, an empty basement, and empty kitchen, and an empty bed beside him as he returned to his room- making sure to avoid his so called ‘team mates’.

This time, it was fake.  
This time it was nothing more than a memory. A ghost in time that he could never forget no matter how much he tried. No matter how much he desperately tried to forget the heartbreak and sadness, the tears and the madness that created her.


End file.
